


Babysitting

by RogueRosencrantz



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRosencrantz/pseuds/RogueRosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt Capulet took a last minute babysitting job for Prince Escalus, but he didn't expect to be babysitting for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> A small Tycutio drabble, sort of for Romeo and Juliet week on Tumblr.  
> Written for/prompted by ghosthamlet on tumblr.

Tybalt Capulet walked along the street in Verona’s evening breeze. Most young men in town were headed out of their homes for the evening, ready to enjoy a Friday night at a party, or, for some of the older or more rebellious, some bar or another. But Tybalt had another fate that evening, one he told himself he didn’t look forward to. He walked along the sidewalk, dodging one fellow that had apparently had an early start on the drinking. He’d pulled his long dark hair back into a ponytail, out of the way--he’d need it there. Arriving at the door of the prince’s house, he knocked impatiently. A moment later the door opened to reveal a harassed looking Escalus, a coat half on.

“Tybalt, thanks for doing this such short notice. It was hard to get anyone on a Friday night, two hours in advance.”

“Not a problem, Prince.” Tybalt replied, walking in past Escalus as he opened the door. The floor was littered with toys. A little kid, probably around seven, was reading a comic book in the middle of the floor.

“They’ve both been fed, so you really just need to make sure they don’t get into trouble and get to bed on time; the usual business.”

“Both. So Proteus did come to play?”

Escalus smiled bitterly. “Actually he was sick, but you’ll still be babysitting two.”

“Wha--oh.” Tybalt was confused for a moment, but as he spoke, Mercutio came around the door from the kitchen, a scowl on his face. However, the scowl was not the most salient feature on this particular day-- Mercutio’s right eye was swollen nearly shut, and bruised black.

“This fool got into a fight in the middle of the street. He’s grounded, so I hope you don’t mind babysitting both of them.”

Mercutio’s face went red, not a flattering mix with his bruised eye. “Shut up, uncle Escalus. I’m not a kid.” Tybalt did his best not to smile.

“I think I can manage.” Tybalt said. Escalus nodded.

“I should be back around ten. Don’t you two get into any trouble either.”

“Of course,” Tybalt said as Escalus stepped out and shut the door.

There was a momentary silence in which Mercutio continued to scowl. Tybalt looked at him, and when he showed no signs of being willing to respond, he walked over to Valentine.

“What’re you reading there, Val?” Val didn’t say anything, just pointed at… whatever superhero was on the page. Tybalt wasn’t familiar with it. Mercutio huffed and made to walk over to the couch. He’d almost certainly meant to flop onto it, but he did not quite make it that far.

“OW FU-” he screamed, having just walked straight into a coffee table.

“Mercutio!” Tybalt cut in. He looked significantly over at Val, who had looked up, interested in what Mercutio had been about to say. Mercutio looked ready to throw something across the room, perhaps even Val. There were small tears in his eyes from the pain in his shin. Tybalt proffered his hand to Mercutio, who took it and let Tybalt help him over to the couch.

“Can we watch a movie, Tybalt?” Val piped.

“Yeah, what do you wanna watch, kiddo?”

Valentine considered. “Mmmm, Star Wars.”

Mercutio scooched closer to Tybalt on the couch, hugging one of his arms and putting his head on Tybalt’s shoulder. “Does that sound fine, Mercutio?” Tybalt asked, smiling. Mercutio just shrugged, nodding slightly. “Ok, go ahead and put it on then, Val.”

Tybalt turned his head very slightly, trying to see Mercutio without moving him. As the trumpets blared in the opening theme, Tybalt spoke quietly to Mercutio.

“So… exciting day?”

“You could say that, I guess.”

“Care to talk about it? A little more detail on your new look, perhaps?”

“You’re worse than my uncle.” Tybalt could hear the pout in Mercutio’s voice.

“I just want to know so I know who I have to beat the crap out of later.” Tybalt whispered. “I don’t like people who hurt you.”

Mercutio was silent for a bit, just tightening his embrace of Tybalt’s arm, pulling his feet up onto the couch. Tybalt leaned his head to rest on top of Mercutio’s.

“It was some random Capulet. He was picking on a younger kid.”

“That’s the sort of classless thing I’d expect from Montagues, not Capulets. I’ll figure out who it was. I’ll give him two black eyes. One for the kid and the other for you.” Tybalt shifted just enough to take Mercutio’s hand, their fingers lacing.

“I love you, Tybalt.”

“I love you, too, Mer--”

“CAN YOU TWO NOT? LUKE’S PARENTS JUST DIED AND YOU TWO ARE BEING MUSHY AND DUMB. GOD DO NEITHER OF YOU HAVE A SOUL?” Valentine had turned back and was glaring at them.

Tybalt and Mercutio looked at each other. Tybalt bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Babysitting wasn’t all that bad.

 

 


End file.
